


i am the bad wolf

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wolf is always there, just under the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am the bad wolf

Her fingers are light on his bare skin, following new lines, connecting the dots of new freckles, using her fingertips to measure the distance from his Adam's apple to his belly button. He gasps as her fingers brush over his ribs and she smiles softly, glancing up at him.

He reaches for her, threading his fingers in her long hair as she moves up to press her lips to his. The shape of his mouth is different but his kiss feels the same; he sweeps his tongue across her lips and she allows him entrance. He tastes cool and vaguely spicy, making her think of adventure and faraway places, where before he was warm and salty, comforting and familiar, almost like home. His face and body seem more alien to her than they did before, because it's a _new_ face and a _new_ body, but he's still somehow the same man.

His hand moves from her hair to her neck, fingers light as they travel the curve to her shoulder before drifting over the ridge of her collar bone. He traces the shape of her breast, cupping it in his hand as he runs this thumb over her nipple. She shivers as he rolls it between his fingers, a moan escaping her lips as she presses herself against him.

His hand slips down to her hip and he pushes her onto her back, his hand sliding across her stomach, new fingers on young flesh. He kisses her shoulder, her breast, the curve of her side, and his hand drifts down, down, down until he slips two slender fingers inside of her. She gasps, her hips rising to push against his palm as her fingers comb through his hair, tugging gently. His thumb presses lightly to her clit and she shudders, gripping his hair tighter as she whispers his name.

He withdraws his fingers and when she looks down they're in his mouth; he runs his tongue along one long digit and she remembers when he told her she was one of the best things he'd ever tasted. He smiles impishly at her and she grins as she pulls him up.

She feels an empty, burning ache and all she wants is for him to fill it, wants to know how he'll feel inside of her. Her legs spread as he positions himself over her, and her knees grip his hips, more slender now than before.

He braces his hands on the mattress as he pushes into her and she gasps, clenching around him as she grips his sides. She feels the shift of his muscles as he begins to move, feels the beat of his two hearts and the heat of his breath as he leans to kiss her. She moves with him, her heels pressing into the backs of his thighs and urging him deeper. He obliges, his sharp angles meeting her soft curves and making her arch against him, her head falling back as she moans.

His lips press against her exposed neck and her fingers dig into his back. She can feel her orgasm building, a slow heat spreading within her, and she closes her eyes.

A golden light shines behind her lids and she hears a song in her head, vague and distant, like a memory she can't quite recall. She pulls him to her, her legs tightening around him as she touches her lips to his neck, her teeth nipping at his skin.

Her mouth falls open as she comes and her lips brush against the shell of his ear as she whispers

_I am the Bad Wolf_

five words between her gasps, five words that later she won't remember saying.

 

 

They lie together after, fingers woven together on her stomach, and she feels his gaze on her, intense and searching. She looks over at him, asks what's wrong, and for a moment he looks as though he wants to speak, but he just shakes his head, smiling softly at her.

_Nothing_ , he says, his grip tightening on her fingers. _It's nothing._  



End file.
